The present invention relates to a magnifying device for containers bearing printed matter or other indicia which must be communicated to consumers. More particularly, the present invention provides a magnifying device for prescription vials and bottles that enables the visually impaired to easily read dosage directions and other label information pertinent to the safe and effective use of medications, especially prescription medications.
A substantial number of people who regularly use prescription and over the counter medications suffer from glaucoma, cataracts and other visual impairments. Unfortunately, this often makes it difficult for these individuals to read the label directions and safety warnings on their medications. Thus, when taking their medications, the visually impaired make an alarming number of errors in both dosage and dosage frequency. In addition, they frequently are not aware of label information concerning safety warnings, contra-indications and drug interactions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a device for prescription vials and bottles and other medication containers that permits visually impaired individuals to read easily the label information affixed to such containers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which can quickly an easily be attached to and removed from medication containers by pharmacists and consumers.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide such a device which can be repeatedly used on a wide variety of medication containers.